Lets play a game!
by Angleterre97
Summary: Alois stops by the Phantomhive Manor to find that Sebastian is...busy, leaving Ciel to fend for himself "Hey Ciel, Lets play a game!"


"Evening Ciel!" Alois stood at the door step of the Phantomhive Manor and smiled gleefully when the boy himself had answered. Ciel scowled at the taller blonde boy.

"What do you want Alois?" He tried to make his annoyance apparent, which it was. Alois pocked his head a bit further into the home and looked around behind him, as if the shorter boy hadn't said a word. "Where's Sebastian, isn't it his job to answer the door?" Ciel's features became flushed as if he was horribly flustered, but still annoyed.

"He's...preoccupied at the moment." Alois only shrugged.

"And your other staff?"

"They can barley manage their own tasks, answering the door would probably be to much for them." He sighed thinking of his useless servants. "What about your own butler?" He asked upon noticing that the golden-eyed man was also not at his master's side.

"Him? Oh I left him at home. No need to tow around someone else on such an important personal call." Alois explained as he walked past the blue-haired boy into the grand entrance hall. Ciel's visible eye twitched as he shut the large door. 'Personal call?' he felt a little sick to his stomach then. The bubbly blonde then grabbed the others hand and began dragging him up the stairs. "Lets play a game!"

"Hey! Let go of me you idiot! I don't want to play a game!" But yet again it was as if he were talking to deaf ears. They had made it all the way to his office before he was released. "Ok, now what?" Ciel asked, fuming with rage. How dare this Trancy brat, in his own home!

"Hold on," He said. "Stay here for a bit, I'm going to find the restroom." The head of the manor growled as his hand hit his head. Why drag him here to leave him? Stupid idiot...

"Stay here I'll be right back." the other chirped as he skipped out the door.

As Alois made his way down the hall in search of the restroom he was momentarily distracted by a sound coming from a closed door a ways further down. Curious now, he crept a little closer. Now he could make out distinct moans and gasps. He quickly flung open the door to a sight he would not soon forget. A man with long red hair sat up on the bed, hands hand-cuffed above his head to the head board, with his thighs resting on his calves and his legs spread open. He only wore what the Trancy boy could describe as the smallest red underwear a man would ever be able to fit into. Equally as shocking was the nearly as stark naked Sebastian (He wore nothing but a pair of boxers) Licking a trail up the others chest. When the raven-haired man noticed the boy standing in the door he gave the nipple he had gotten to a quick nibble before pulling away, earning a groan from the sharp-toothed man. "This room is taken." Is all he said. Alois shut the door as quickly as he had opened it. So Sebastian was as preoccupied as Ciel had said. Then a devious smirk made its way onto his face 'Oh,' he thought to himself, running off towards the kitchen. 'What glorious inspiration!'

Ciel Looked up from his paper work as the taller boy who had barged into his home earlier barged into his office. "I'm back!"

"Pity, that took so long I had figured you'd left."

"No, just setting up, C'mon!" He came around the desk and grabbed hold of the others wrist and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled as he tried to free his hand. He was dragged down the hall until they stopped in front of the door to his bedroom. Alois pushed open the door and also pushed him inside. Before Ciel knew it he had a gag in his mouth and was thrown onto the bed. "What is the meaning of this?!" He tried to scream, but only came out in a jumbled muffle. Alois turned and locked the door and shut the curtains before moving back to the bed

"Are you ready to play?" Alois aked seductively as he straddled him, pinning his wrists above him on the mattress with one hand and reached for the nightstand with the other. It was only then did Ciel notice the odd array of items that had not been in his room the earlier in the day. Alois picked out an old dog collar he recognized as an old one of Pluto's, a set of kitchen tongs, and a bottle of honey. "I know I'm ready to have some fun, Ciel."

The Next Day

Claude stood on the doorstep of the Phantomhive Manor as he waited to be answered. The door opened with a strange, effeminate looking man with long, red hair slipping out. He flashed him a smile, revealing shark-like teeth and also flashed him the devil horns. He the turned and blew a kiss back towards the door, waved, and departed. Claude turned back to the door to be met by the Phantomhive butler. "Faustus, and what do I owe the displeasure?"

"I would like for you to return my master." He said, no emotion present in his voice or features.

"You're young master..." Sebastian stopped to think. "I may have seen him here." Claude scowled at him through his glasses. Just then a series of loud crashes and incoherent screams met the two butlers ears. They both turned towards the staircase to see Alois scrambling down with most of his clothes in tow.

"Claude! Impeccable timing as usual, I think I'm ready to go!" Ciel was in close pursuit behind the blonde. He only wore a long dress shirt and was wielding a good sized croquet mallet.

"Trancy! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sebastian, a little concerned, managed to grab his young lord before the mallet hit home as he made a swing.

"Kindly keep better tabs on your little pest from now on, would you?" He said to the Trancy butler with a smirk. Alois ran back up to wild-eyed boy as he was restrained by Sebastian. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips and threw him a wink as he ran to the door.

"Good-bye for now, my darling Ciel. Until next time!"The head of the house growled under his butler's grasp as he wretched himself free. He brought the mallet back and chucked it as hard as he could, missing Alois' head by mere inches. "Bastard there will be no next time!" He howled as he received a wave from the carriage pulling away.

Exhausted and exasperated he gingerly made his way back to the stairs and plopped down on one of the steps and putting his head in his hands. How incredibly humiliating and demeaning. How could he have let such a thing happen? He was a Phantomhive God dammit!

His thoughts were disrupted as Sebastian walking up to his side. "A long night, my lord?" Ciel snorted and glared up at him. "I could ask you the same thing." Sebastian smirked as he gently picked up the young boy.

"Hey! what are you doing?"

"Taking you up for a bath, I figured carrying you would be best."

"Oh,and why is that?" he asked with an angry sneer

"Well, I assumed you would be a little sore in certain places this morning?" Ciel flushed a deep shade of red from both anger and embarrassment

"That is not your place to ask or judge." He said flatly. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Of course not, my lord."


End file.
